


Casira Vere Celen Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back story I wrote for one of my friends D&D characters. She is a Dragonborn with a haunting past and a story to tell and more than anything she wants vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casira Vere Celen Background

Name: Casira Vere Celen  
Gender: Female  
Race: Dragonborn  
Age: 25  
Height: 6’5”  
Weight: 280 lbs  
Eye Color: Purple  
Scale Color: Red  
Class: Fighter  
Occupation: Adventurer  


Back Story:  


Casira was born into a small, yet powerful clan of mixed Dragonborn. At the time of her birth, her father Varen was the clan leader. His right hand man was his best friend, a black Dragonborn called Hades.

Regardless Casira spent her childhood in training to carry in her father’s footsteps, first as an accomplished Warrior and then to succeed to be the next clan leader. She spent the first twenty years training and learning the duties of both a warrior and as a Dragonborn.

The next four years she served as a fighter in the many patrols that her clan sent out, and after those four years of successes she was sent out on her own to assist a small Halfling village with a goblin problem. She performed expertly, helping the Halflings protect their home and wipe out the goblin threat.

But when she returned home to her clan, she was greeted with force and violence. News had arrived to the village before she did. The Halfling village had been destroyed, and no one had escaped. There was also evidence that Casira had been the one who had committed the dastardly crime.

In order to save his daughter from execution, Varen suggested banishment instead but the village wanted more. In the end of the meetings to decide Casira’s fate, it was decided. She would be banished, her family dishonored, and Varen would be executed.

Angry and alone, she returned to the Halfling village and saw that it really was destroyed. She searched the town for hours, looking for evidence that would tell who had really committed the crime. After five hours she found her answer, a pouch of acid crystals. It belonged to Hades, it had been a gift from the famous black dragon Gugol. She returned to the her village as quick as she could though the trip took nearly a fortnight, but when she arrived she that every one was gone. The village was gone.

Angry and hungry for vengeance she hunted for Hades for the reminder of the year hoping to find his trail. But as summer rolled around once more she traveled to Baldur’s Gate hoping to hear something of his whereabouts. 


End file.
